1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing ethylene glycol mono-t-butyl ether and, particularly, to a process for converting ethylene glycol di-t-butyl ether into ethylene glycol mono-t-butyl ether.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ethylene glycol mono-t-butyl ether is a useful substance having excellent properties as a solvent, a dispersing agent or a diluent in the field of coatings or inks, etc. It has been well known that ethylene glycol mono-t-butyl ether can be synthesized from isobutylene and ethylene glycol in the presence of an acid catalyst. It has been further described in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,317,483, 3,170,000, and 2,480,940 that, in this case, strongly acidic cation-exchange materials are useful as the catalyst. However, in producing ethylene glycol mono-t-butyl ether from isobutylene and ethylene glycol, it is not possible to avoid by-producing ethylene glycol di-t-butyl ether, even if a catalyst is used. If the ethylene glycol di-t-butyl ether is by-produced, the yield of ethylene glycol mono-t-butyl ether is reduced and this detracts from the economic value of its production. Accordingly, if it were possible to convert the by-produced ethylene glycol di-t-butyl ether into the desired ethylene glycol mono-t-butyl ether, remarkable advantages would be obtained. However, a good process for converting ethylene glycol di-t-butyl ether into ethylene glycol mono-t-butyl ether has not been known.